Within All
'''Within All '''is the sixty-two episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan is busy using his lasers and his equipment to fight against Rex, who is powerful against anyone in his way. Boyce and Harold needs to be smart, to keep the 5th Power Of Infinite away from Rex. He is hurting everyone, too and also gone off the radar. Samuel Ryan got news about it. Matthew Collins and Doctor Oswald found the location of the 5th Power Of Infinite. They found out it's located in Argo City, as the city began to have traffic issues. Boyce and Harold goes into their other suits, as they seeing them not getting past Rex. Nathan knows they don't have to defeat him, but get it away from him, as he learns for his mistakes. Nathan realizes that Rex is far from Argo City, leaving them having a chance. Nathan's team goes to Argo City, as they search for the 5th Power Of Infinite. Boyce and Harold scan it and as the closes source is where the docs. Nathan's team goes to the docks as Boyce thinks there's nothing there, Harold check inside the abandon ship in the sea. Nathan swim to it and found it in the abandon ship in the deep sea. He manages to find it, as Nathan and his team goes to help him. Samuel Ryan and Matthew Collins see Rex's Order coming into this area. Nathan and his team go into the Corps Jet to get away from here, but Rex arrives and flies there to destroy it. Boyce and Harold survive and nowhere to be here. Nathan battles himself but he is defeated again by Rex, as he blasted himself with buildings rocks blowing on Nathan. Rex destroys it but Nathan is gone, as he escaped with Boyce and Harold back to Corps HQ. Doctor Oswald keeps inside the container, as Samuel Ryan turns off his radar of Rex, so that he can't find the Corps base, as it is, locked. Samuel Ryan knows Nathan needs more abilities to defeat Rex, as he knows it's not easy. Boyce and Harold will find a way to defeat Rex, as Nathan will practice more to improve his combat other than escaping. Episode Moments * Nathan and his team found the 5th Power Of Infinite in Argo City * Rex attacks Nathan's team but got away * Nathan practice nearly every day, of his chance to defeat Rex Barton Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Samuel Ryan * Matthew Collins * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Corps Villain * Rex Barton * Rex's Order Links Trivia * Nathan always practice before going on mission * Corps is good at keeping off the radar, after their attack by Chandler, years ago * Matthew Collins help with the mission, to stop Rex from the getting the 5th Power Of Infinite Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason